1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure for hand operable devices. More particularly, this invention pertains to a support upon which a device can be placed or be detachably affixed for hand operation such as a support for a video control, lap top computer, radio control transmitter or the like. Such a video control can be for a variety of purposes ranging from television games to a conventional keyboard for a computer or word processing device used in conjunction with a CRT monitor.
2. Related Prior Art
There are a number of patents within the field of supports that are directed to supporting hand operable control units. These patents generally aim at making the control of these units more easy or more comfortable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,743 to Williams and 4,648,603 to Hayford disclose strap fastened supports for video game control units. Both patents show supports that may be attached to a person's thigh or lap by a strap or belt fastener. There are several disadvantages to using the Williams and Hayford supports. First, the flexible nature of the support against a person's thigh yields a support that gives as the control unit is used. In video game control, it is usually desired to have a rigid surface mounted joystick or control where movement of the control translates directly to movement on the screen with no lost motion. Second, both supports can become uncomfortable with extended use as the straps dig into a person's leg(s) causing poor blood circulation. Third, both supports are primarily limited in their use to joysticks. The flat control unit shown within Hayford would probably not be used by most video game players because most players wish to grasp this type of control unit with both hands.
A second type of video game support is shown within U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,573,682 to Mayon and 4,494,754 to Wagner. This type of support has a rigid platform for the video game control unit and a rigid base that can rest against a floor, chair or other firm surface. These supports correct some of the deficiencies of Williams' and Hayford's supports by providing a rigid support for the control unit and providing a mounting platform that is graspable by a person's hands for non-joystick control units. However, there are further disadvantages to the use of the supports shown within Mayon and Wagner. First, the rigid nature of these supports does not allow any adjustment to a person's unique preferences in playing video games. Many players prefer to use the control units at different angles or in different configurations than those offered by the supports of Mayon and Wagner. Second, the rigid nature of the supports can be uncomfortable with extended use. In both the sitting and kneeling positions, there is nothing within the supports that cushions the person's body. Finally, both supports are primarily intended as video game controller supports with little application outside of this narrow purpose.
One other video game control support is disclosed within the U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,823 to Grant. The support shown within FIGS. 6 and 7 show a support that is adjustable in angle for holding a video game controller. Although the support's control platform is angularly adjustable, its base is nevertheless rigid and uncomfortable. The control platform is graspable by a player's fingers, but the semi-closed box makes the support impractical for any use other than a video control mechanism.
A common disadvantage to all of these supports is that the supports are restricted in use to video game control. Another common disadvantage is that the supports generally fail to address physiological problems associated with playing games for extended periods of time. It has been shown that extended playing of video games can cause tendinitis or even arthritis to occur in a person's arm, wrist and fingers. Wagner's support attempts to resolve this problem by providing a platform upon which a player can rest his/her wrists or hands while using the control unit. However, when using this rigid platform with a joystick, the player's hand, wrist and arm remains unsupported. To avoid the aforementioned physiological problems it is best to support the player's arms and hands on a resting surface or on a person's lap or sides. The prior art supports have generally failed in addressing these problems.
An additional difficulty presented in most prior art supports is, that if the holding surface can be pivoted, as in the Grant patent above, the adjusted position is maintained only by friction and is subject to slippage in use.
Finally, all of the prior art supports, noted above, use complicated shapes that are expensive to manufacture. Most of them are made of hard plastic which can be uncomfortable or abrasive against the skin, in use. There has been a pressing need in the art of supports for a versatile and comfortable support for all types of hand operable articles. Further, none of the prior art supports can be universally used as being capable of support against the body of the user or against a datum surface such as a chair, seat or floor.